Mechanical Fiery Dance
by Lukala
Summary: hmmm my first fanfiction for trinity blood, its a one shot but if you guys want more let me know. this, not to sound weird, really came to me in a dream. i was weirded out but w/e. i dont own anything except my oc. isaakxoc ch6 uploaded!
1. Chapter 1

"Witch! Witch! Witch!"

The chanting of angry villagers could be heard throughout the village and a menacing orange red glow neared the last house that stood at the edge of the woods.

"Mamma!"

A young girl about 11 years of age runs from deep within the woods to her house. She had been exploring the woods and had fallen asleep when she heard the menacing chant. Her midnight blue hair stuck to her sweaty face, her light blue eyes now watery from the cold air. She had heard from some of the villagers that she had been suspected of witch craft, but why her? Her family was humble and always went to church, why would they suspect such a thing from her?

As she got closer and closer to her house the orange red glow had gotten bigger and smoke was everywhere.

"Mamma! Papa!"

As she emerged from the woods and cried out some of the villagers that had already started to burn her home turned to her.

"There she is!"

"Don't let the witch get away!"

"Mamma?… Papa?"

She neared her burning home, tears running down her cheeks. Her parents where were they? She didn't know until she heard the agonizing screams of her mother, they were still inside!

"Mamma! Papa!"

Just as she was about to run inside she was held back by the villagers.

"It's time for justice little one!" cried one laughing as he said it.

She was bound by rope and was dragged to the center of the village where all punishments where held.

_Why?… why did this had to happen? We paid our respects to you… we never asked you for anything. My parents where happy with what we had… where are you now? Answer me!_

"Mia Van Allen, you have been accused of witch craft. How do you plead?" asked the priest

Mia raised her head, her mud stained face. Her tears, some dry and some still fresh also stained her face.

"Why? Why would you do this to us? What have we done to you?"

The villagers and the priest stood quiet until a woman had gotten a rock and threw at her hitting her right on her forehead making her bleed.

"WITCH!"

"Witch! Witch! Witch!" they chanted

Just when the people where going to stone her there was a large explosion, all the villagers looked towards the direction of the explosion. The flames had reached the church and was now being engulfed by flames,

"The church! God's home is on fire! Put the flames out!" cried the priest

All the villagers started to run and gather buckets and filled them with water. They had left her there bound in the mud, but she wasn't going to just lay there. She had to get out. She started to wiggle her arms and hands hoping that they hadn't actually tied her up. And thankfully they hadn't, her bounds became loose and she started to untie herself. She slowly got up and started to run towards the opposite end of the village. So far she hadn't been noticed until one villager,

"The Witch! She escapes!"

"After her!"

She started to run faster, her feet digging into the mudded road. She would slip every once in a while but she would get up and start running. She stopped when she got into a good darkened alley way, her chest hurt and so did her stomach. The empty feeling in her stomach and the butterflies in her chest finally settled in, her parents had been killed. She has been accused as a witch, and now she was alone. Where was this god that her parents spoke to her so much?

"Where are you? You have abandoned us! My parents… you've let them die! Why?"

She fell to her knees and started to cry, she heard some of the voices of the villagers that seemed to be still quite a distance off.

"Where is that little witch?" she heard a villager cry out.

"My my it's seems you are in quite a situation little one, may I be of your assistance?"

Mia's head shot up and came face to face with a man. He was handsome, with shrewd features and black hair that went down to this waist. He held out his hand to her,

"Von Kampfer, Isaak Fernand Von Kampfer at your service."

She grabbed his hand.

"Mia Van Allen Mein Herr,"

"Meine Dame how may I be of your service,"

"Mein Herr, I suggest you not be seen with me or else you would be also suspected of witch craft."

"Wait till we get our hands on that little witch!" they heard the voices of the villagers nearing.

Mia's hands balled into fists. Isaak saw this,

"They have done you harm haven't they?"

She started to tremble with rage now.

"Not only have they suspected you with witch craft but they have killed your parents as well. And the very god your parents believed and prayed too is the same god that these villagers have thrown at you and said that _He_ is opposed to the thing they have accused you of am I right?"

The villager's voices became louder signaling their close distance.

"They want a witch… I'll show them what a witch full of rage is capable of."

Mia got up and headed out to face the villagers, Isaak followed close behind. He knew that she was different, from the very beginning he sensed something powerful in her starting to wake.

"The witch appears!"

All the villagers where now present, each one of them was armed with either a pitch fork, a torch or a stone.

"You wanted a witch well now you got one!"

"Mia Van Allen repent and all your sins will be forgiven," cried the priest.

"That easy… how could you make this so easy when you have caused more damage than I have?"

"Repent child."

"No! You should be the ones asking for forgiveness! You killed my parents!"

"A small sacrifice-"

"A sacrifice?" Mia had started to laugh hysterically.

Isaak liked her laugh. She would do nicely in The Order.

Mia now seemed totally different, her posture was straight and her eyes now seemed darker than before. She raised her hand out and pointed towards the crowd,

"From ashes you came… ashes you shall become."

Flames burst out of her hands and headed towards the crowd, the flames were too powerful in Isaak's eyes that she was able to burn half the village as well burning everything in sight. When the flames subsided nothing was left, the early morning air was cold. The grayish blue sky signaled a new beginning, it was the first day of winter.

"Meine Dame, shall we head home now?"

"Yes… Mein Herr."

*7 years later…

A young woman around the age of 18 walked through darkened hall ways. With her she carried a tray which held a tea pot and a few tea cups. As she got to her destination she knocked at the closed door before her.

"Come in."

She opened the door and walked in, it was a study room. The chimneys fire was nice and warm. Three chairs were around it and a small table in the middle.

"Tea Mein Herr,"

"Ah Mia, just in time." said Isaak

She set two cups of tea and began to pour the hot beverage on each cup.

"Your tea is better than ever Mia,"

"Thank you Mein Herr."

"It seems like your recruitment wasn't a total waist." said the second man.

He was about her age but a year younger, possessing the beauty of an angel and the heart and brain of a devil.

"Dietrich Von Lohengrin, why so sad? Did your puppets finally became aware of its owner and ran off?" spat Mia.

"Care to find out?"

"Now now children, settle down. Thank you for the tea Mia."

Mia bowed and took it as her cue of dismissal, just as she was leaving Dietrich started to toy with her. His strings connected to her body and made her stop, but Dietrich had never seen her powers. Mia's body began to give a yellow glow and Dietrich's strings burned up,

"How!"

"Careful Von Lohengrin, it's not very smart to play with fire."

Her menacing grin stayed on Dietrich's mind as she excited the study.

"She has grown so much hasn't she?" asked Isaak proud of his pupil.

"If she is as Radu, why is she just a mere maid?"

"Not just any maid, she is my personal tea brewer."

"Hn"

Mia has returned to her room, she usually stays there when she has nothing left to do. She wears the traditional Order uniform, her boots are similar to Dietrich's but instead of wearing pants she wears short shorts and nylons underneath. A white button down shirt and black tie, she sometimes wears the jacket but feels much more freedom without it. She only wears it when there is company or there is a meeting. Even though she is much like Radu, she hasn't been given a title. She trains on her own and occasionally with Isaak whenever he offers his assistance. She met Dietrich when she first arrived, they had shared some friendship but all changed when Dietrich was given the title of 8=3. She remained as Isaak's personal tea brewer and partner whenever he needed assistance. Her powers had grown over the years. Her control over fire had increased dramatically and is able to perform simple spells with the help of Isaak.

But when she trains on her own she concentrates on her mind powers, no one knows of her special ability not even Isaak. She is able to levitate and shield herself, as well as pick up things with her mind. She discovered this power when she turned 15. She had gotten very powerful headaches and noticed they would only go away with concentration. So the more she concentrated on things she noticed them starting to move, she noticed that her eyes would glow a lighter color whenever she would use her mind powers. She had been reading books and found out that with training and concentration she could gain the ability of mind reading and future telling. But according to the books that would take years to achieve but she is determined to accomplish it in half that time.

*Knock Knock*

"Mia it's me,"

"Come in."

Isaak had come in through the door and went to her bed. Mia was sitting crossed legged on her bed, her boots were off.

"Do you need anything Mein Herr?"

"No no I just wanted to check up on you. Have your head aches bothered you lately?"

"No Mein Herr they haven't."

Isaak knew of her head aches but he didn't know what was causing them or that she could make them go away. He removed his glove and placed his hand on her forehead.

"You look a little pale, have you been eating well?"

"Yes Mein Herr,"

"You can stop calling me Mein Herr, how many times must I tell you this Mia?"

"I'm sorry Mei- I mean Isaak."

He was caring towards her but still strict, to her he's like her second father. After the incident 7 years ago he has watched over her.

"I'm here to talk to you about your little stunt a few minutes ago,"

Mia straightened up.

_Oh god I'm trouble now, stupid Dietrich._

"I have never seen you do that before, when did you accomplish raising just your body heat like that?"

She looked at him wide eyed, she was expecting a scowling but here he was asking her how she had accomplished it.

"Um I have been training in my spare time,"

"That's good. You were able to raise your body temperature to its highest without bursting into flames. I'm very pleased Mia."

He smiled at her.

"Thank you M- Isaak." she smiled back.

Her midnight blue hair reached mid back and was in layers giving it a wild look. Her magnificent blue eyes never lost its shine. He got up and started to head towards her door, she got up as well. He turned to her. He was always fascinated by her. When he took her in she was a mere girl but now standing before him she was different from the girl he took in. Her nicely shaped curves intrigued him as well as her long legs, and her chest. It wasn't ridiculously big but it was a descent size, he didn't want to admit it but he loved the girl. Something no one would expect from him, he was the heartless type. Toying and using others was his game, but not with her. He couldn't bare use her.

"I will be taking my leave, I have work to do."

She bowed and opened the door for him, god did he love the respect she gives him. He grabbed her chin gently and made eye contact with her.

"Take care tovarish."

She smiled and he smiled too but not before giving her a soft kiss on the lips, he soon left leaving Mia awe struck.

_Did he just?_

She closed the door and went to sit on her bed.

"No he… he's like my dad and centuries older than me…"

*Knock knock*

There was another knock but this time no addressing on who it is. It was either Dietrich or someone else. She opened the door and it was Dietrich.

"What do you want Von Lohengrin?"

She hadn't opened the door completely so he slammed the door wide open making her stagger a few steps back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Dietrich?"

He approached her and back handed her making her fall to the floor, never in her whole life had she been struck. Except with a rock.

"That is for earlier, making me look like a fool!"

"That is not my fault!"

She got up whipping the blood he had managed to spill.

"And if you do not want to look more like a fool I suggest you leave."

Her eyes had become pitch black her hair started to raise up and her body glow.

"What can a mere witch possibly do to me?"

"This for starters!"

She put her hands on either side and raised them up (kind a like jean grey when she's the phoenix) and a powerful surge of energy was released from her body. The door of her room closed making Dietrich slam against it. He had never felt this kind of energy before. She looked angry and the sense of blood thirst was powerful, she was advancing slow but menacingly towards him. He tried to open the door but couldn't, she was inches away from him her right hand extended towards him. Her eyes held evil and her grin toying, her index finger was inches from his forehead.

"Your mine… Dietrich."

Suddenly the door opened making Dietrich fall onto his back, Mia was still advancing towards him.

"Well don't just stand there Isaak stop her!" cried Dietrich

Isaak looked at Mia and she was totally different, pure evil was present. He noticed her swelled cheek and some blood on her lip

"What did you do Dietrich?"

Isaak went to her and hugged her.

"Mia calm down, it's me Isaak."

She was shaking now, her eyes went back to her blue color and her facial expression softened. Her hair calmed down and her glow vanished.

"She's crazy! What have you been teaching her?"

"Dietrich you would hold your tongue and I suggest you leave. And this would be the last time I see you here."

Dietrich saw his anger clearly as he held unconscious Mia in his arms. Dietrich got up and left, Isaak picked up Mia bridal style and carried her to her bed. He had returned because he had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, good thing he listened to his gut. He placed her on her bed and left to get a cloth and some water. Upon his return he found Mia still asleep but she was floating, a soft light glow was around her body. In reality she was healing herself but Isaak didn't know that, he decided to wait. He took off his jacket which was different from hers and Dietrich, his was long kind a like a coat. He sat on the chair that was next to her bed and waited. He would occasionally wet the cloth and place it on her forehead hoping it would help. About two hours later she stopped glowing and her body lay back onto the bed, he placed his hand on her forehead and thankfully she did not have a fever.

His touch made her wake up, her eyes slowly opened and as her vision adjusted something grabbed her hand.

"Mia you had me worried, two hours-"

"Two hours of what?"

"You were unconscious for two hours, how you feel?"

"I feel like I was run over,"

Isaak smiled, she was only playful when she was ok and that was a good sign.

"You need anything?"

He was sitting next to her. His upper torso was over her. She felt butterflies on her stomach, him being so close was making her blush. She guided her hands to his face and left them there, they looked at each other and she slowly started to wrap her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He didn't reject her invitation he gladly accepted it, he dipped down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. His hair fell to either side of his face making a curtain from them. Their tongues rubbed against each other, she would nibble on his lower lip and he would nibble on her upper lip. He broke the kiss as they both gasped for air. He placed his body on top of hers. He realized the door was unlocked and someone like Dietrich could barge in, he was about to get up when she stopped him and he clearly heard the door lock. He looked back at her,

"How did you?"

She smiled and felt a tug on his pants, he looked down and he saw his belt become undone and taken off. But her hands were around his neck,

"You can…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I didn't tell you this sooner,"

He looked at her and smiled.

"I can't think of a better way of you telling me this than right now."

He dipped down again and started to kiss her while running his hands around her body earning him a moan from her. She began to unbutton his shirt and undo his tie, he began to remove her shirt and tie. He was left shirtless and she only had her bra on, she easily started to undo his pants with her mind and took them off along with his boxers. She looked down at his member and immediately blushed,

"Like something you see?"

"Very" she gave him a wicked smile.

He started to undo her shorts and pulled them down along with her nylons, he took his time though. He slipped each nylon from her feat, kissing and caressing her legs.

"Hmm well this isn't fair,"

"What isn't?"

"Why I'm I the only one naked?"

He started to kiss her again moving from her lips to her jaw line down her chest.

"Hmm this has to go,"

And with one motion her bra was off and thrown somewhere off in the corner. He looks down on them and licks his lips lustfully, she tries to cover them up but he stops her and places her hands on either side of her head and keeps them there. He started to kiss her chest and made her way to her nipples, he started to suckle them gently making her arch her back given him more of her. He put both her hands higher over her head and held them with one hand while the other went to her neglected nipple and rubbed it gently. He then went to her other nipple and started the same action rubbing the one he had abandoned. After getting his fill he started kissing her down her stomach, her stomach was nice and soft. He looked up making eye contact with her. She was beautiful in his eyes. It was not known for a Methuselah to fall in love with a Terran but then again she was no ordinary Terran. Her beautiful blue eyes looked pleading, begin him to continue. He grabs the lace of her panties and starts to pull them down while he kept eye contact with her. He too felt the butterflies in his stomach. As the panties were removed he kissed her belly button and made his way to the grand prize. He separated her legs and threw her right leg over his shoulder, he gave her one long lick making her arch her back and give a loud moan. He separated her folds and started to suck her, her hands gripped the bed sheets. His tongue played with her lips and then he would play with her clit bringing her more and more over the edge.

"You taste so sweet,"

He loved her taste it was sweeter than the tea she makes.

"Come for me Mia,"

He then did something that took Mia by surprise. He inserted his finger inside her. She gasped and clenched the sheets tighter, his member twitch when he felt how tight she was. He inserted a second finger and started to move them slowly inside her. She was close to cumming so he traded the fingers for his tongue and he continued to suck and lick her fingering her once in a while. Mia couldn't hold it anymore and she released. Isaak lapped up all her fluids not missing a single drop. Mia was gasping, her eyes were glazed up and her face flushed. He sat up looking at her and licked his fingers and lips as if he had just ate something delicious which he had in his point of view. He went back to her lips and kissed her hungrily, she started to roll her body so she would end up on top and he let her have it.

She kissed him passionately savoring him. She kissed his jaw line down to his chest. She also sucked his nipples but would actually bite his nipple making him wince but nothing serious, she kissed his stomach and made her to way to his shaft. She made eye contact him and gave him a wicked grin, he flashed her a grin as well. She grabbed his member gently and gave him a long wet lick. She started to suck his tip before fully taking him in. She could taste the pre cum, she then worked down on him. He threw his head back hissing and his hand went to her head entangling his fingers in her hair. She started to bob her head up and down faster and faster, she would play with his sack pushing him to his limit. Just as he was about to cum he stopped her,

"Hold on my sweet, my time will come,"

He kissed her and drew her closer to him, she lay on top of him kissing him and running her hands throughout his body feeling every muscle he had. He rolled her over so now she was on the bottom. He separated her legs and gave her a kiss. She nodded to him and slowly entered her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened her grip. She was a virgin so it was hurting her. He rubbed her lower back trying to soothe her. She rubbed his back signaling to continue, he hadn't gone all the way in because something blocked him but now that she was ok he pulled almost all the way out and thrusted fast inside her breaking that barrier. She arched her back and dug her nails on his back as he broke her barrier, she moaned as he started to pick up his pace. His thrusts were slow at first but she encouraged him to go faster.

"Isaak… go faster."

He gladly started to thrust harder and faster, he was a Methuselah so his strength was 10x more than hers. So he was being careful not to overdo it, she was so tight and warm it was taking him all his power to not overdo it. She noticed this and suddenly took him by surprise by rolling him over, she was now on top. She wanted him satisfied as well as herself so when she ended up being on top she felt him more and so did he. She started to jump up and down on him. His hands went to her hips supporting her. He would occasionally play with her boobs and nipples, she came first. Isaak took control again and rolled her over. He threw both her legs over his shoulders and started to thrust into her.

"Fuck me Isaak, hard, fast and deep babe!"

Isaak had never heard her use such language but it made him horny as hell, so he did has he was told. He thrusted faster and faster hitting her spot making her moan and call out his name. She was on the verge on cumming and so was he so he had another position on his mind that would make both of them cum. He flipped her on all fours she looked back at him and saw him position himself, she was about to ask him what he was doing when he entered her again. She gasped and threw her head back. Isaak grabbed her hair and thrust into her more. She didn't mind it wasn't like he was pulling her. She lowered her upper torso widening her entrance. He groaned and thrusted more into her, he came first. His warm seed spilled inside filling her up. The sensation brought her over the edge as well, he collapsed on top of her. He exited her and laid next to her, they were both catching their breaths. He pulled her closer to him and gave her a soft kiss,

"I love you"

Mia looked at him dead in the eye. She connected her forehead with his and saw his true feelings. He did love her. She smiled at him and kissed him,

"I love you too"


	2. Chapter 2

She was on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and softly on her back. He was smoking his cigarette. He gently kissed the top of her head. She started to wake. She realized she was on him so instead of looking up at him and saying 'good morning' she started to kiss his chest working her way up to his neck. She would nibble on his skin making him moan, she finally got to his lips and savored him. Though he tasted like the cigarette, she likes his manly taste.

"Hmmm good morning,"

"Good morning." she smiled.

He rubbed her lower back as she settled back in his chest.

"What time is it?" she asked

"Uh 3am I believe,"

"Oh my, I've kept you from your work."

He laughed and just gave her a peak on the lips.

"Don't worry about it. I enjoyed the work I did in here."

She blushed as he traced circles with his thumb on her hip.

"You hungry?" he asked

"Sort of."

"Let me call Virginia,"

"Who's that?"

He got up and walked over to her phone, he winked at her as he gave her a full view of his package. She blushed immediately and pulled the covers over her head.

"Virginia, can you please bring some fresh fruit and wine to Meine Dame's room. Thank you."

"Who's that?" she asked again, "I thought I was the only maid around?"

"There are others but they work in the lower levels, you're the only one to work in the top."

"But now there is another?"

There was a knock on the door Isaak put on a robe and so did Mia he opened the door and a middle aged women came in, she wore a traditional maids uniform and carried a tray. She had jet black hair and light brown eyes.

"Mia meet Virginia your own personal maid,"

"What?"

"I got you your own maid,"

"Why?"

"I always leave you by yourself, so I figured I get you company."

Mia extended her hand out.

"It's a pleasure Virginia,"

Virginia bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine my lady."

Mia looked at her in sadness, Isaak saw this. He was about to dismiss Virginia when Mia approached her, she raised her head up.

"Virginia you must be tired, please go to bed. I thank you for all your trouble,"

"Yes my lady."

Virginia was leaving when.

"Oh and Virginia, you're going to be my personal assistant."

"As you wish my lady. Good night."

"Good night."

Isaak closed the door. Mia had gone to the big window by her bed. She opened the curtain and opened the window, the cold breeze came in. the pale moonlight lightened some of the horizon before her. Isaak went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's the matter? You didn't like my present?"

She turned to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I liked your present its just…_(damn not really a gift giver)_"

"What is it? You can tell me,"

"She reminds me of my mother."

Isaak didn't see her parents so he wouldn't have known.

"I can get you someone else if-"

She placed her index finger over his lips silencing him, she slowly shook her head.

"No, its fine."

He let out a low sigh and nodded.

"Come let's eat."

She smiled sweetly at him going back to the tray that was brought in, she sat on the bed. He opened the tray and it was fresh fruit.

"Hmmm where's the wine?" he asked

"She put it over there,"

Mia motioned to him making him give her his back. She quickly unrobed herself and grabbed a few grapes. Just as he was about to get to the wine he felt something hit his head and heard giggling afterwards. He slowly turned to her and found her naked and holding a bunch of grapes in her hand and eating them as well. He smiled wickedly at her. He disrobed too and launched himself at her. He was too quick for her that she didn't see him coming, the next thing she knew she was on the bed with him on top of her kissing her hungrily. She moaned into his mouth as he ran his hands all over her, she arched her back to his touch.

"I'm kind a hungry for something else right now,"

She blushed immediately and just when he was starting to laugh she shoved a grape into his mouth.

"Better?"

He ate it and kissed her lips.

"Hmmm not really,"

He was about to kiss her again when she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her body. He was already aroused so he easily entered her, she arched her back. He kissed her neck biting her. His fangs barely broke the skin but it was enough to draw a little blood. He licked away the few drops that appeared, she tasted so sweet. He wanted more but he didn't want to hurt her, she noticed his hesitation. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She gave him more of her neck.

"No"

"You need it, I know you do. That pill isn't enough,"

"I don't want to hurt you,"

He made eye contact with her, she smiled sweetly at him. She kissed him before guiding his head back to her neck, she urged him on. He opened his mouth sucking her skin gently, nibbling on it and pulling on it. She moaned and clenched her inner muscles on him making him groan, he bit down on her skin. She gasped and tightened her hold on him. He started to suck her blood. It was taking him all he had to control himself. She was the purest he had ever had.

"Isaak… I love you."

Her voice sounded so soothing to him he stopped and licked the few drops that dripped down her neck, he thrusted harder and harder driving her to the edge. She came along with him, their hair stuck to their sweaty bodies. He held her close to him, kissing her softly. Nibbling and sucking on her lower lip.

"Mia… my love… I love you."

He was still in her slowly thrusting his last thrust. She rakes her fingers down his back. He gently exits her and notices that her eyes are half open, she looked tired.

"I'm sorry,"

"What… for?" she asks out of breath.

"I've left you weak,"

She smiled at him.

"I think I need food."

She was starting to get up but her arms wouldn't support her, she was falling backwards when Isaak caught her. He picked her up bridal style while wrapping her in the bed sheets.

"Thank you"

He kissed the top of her head.

"Anytime"

They both started to eat, she did feel a little better but she knew that it was going to take a good night rest to completely heal. Isaak noticed her sort of closing her eyes more and more often.

"I think it's time for you to sleep,"

"Hmmm… ok"

He settled her back down on the bed, tucking her in. He turned off the light and he too settled by her side, she rolled to her side and got as close to him as possible. He hugged her close and breathes in her scent before he too went into a deep sleep.

Not two hours had passed when he suddenly felt something jump. He woke up to see it was barely 5 o'clock. He was about to go to sleep again when he felt another jump, he looked at Mia and saw her soft features was showing pain and struggling.

"No…"

Isaak hugged her closer trying to soothe her.

"Leave them alone…"

He tried to wake her up now.

"… *soft sobs*… Isaak"

"I'm here"

"I… can't…"

"What is it? I'm here"

"Save them… please"

He was about to wake her up when there was a sudden knock on the door. No one knew he was in there with her except for Virginia.

"Hey! Mia!"

Isaak knew too well who it was.

"You promised to come with me to the ice room!"

"Tsk what does she want?" Isaak said under his breath

Mia suddenly came too by the woman's voice.

"Coming!" she yelled

"Ok just don't take too long!"

The retreating footsteps made Mia settle back down, she exhaled before getting up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Isaak, this is the time I always wake up. I have to start doing my job."

"Your job is to be with me,"

"Yeah but the times you weren't around… Helga would ask me to join her when she practiced. She needs company too."

Isaak looked at her debating whether to forbid her on going or let her be.

"The Order would start to suspect something if you forbid me to go Isaak."

"You got a point."

She smiled at him and kissed him.

"Try not to get caught on your way out,"

Isaak smirked at her,

"Me get caught? By whom?"

"There is still one person I haven't seen and that is 10=1, if he/she is truly worthy to be 10=1... I would be keeping my eye out for him/her."

Isaak knew what she meant. The Rosenkreuz Orden was there to start a war between Methuselah and Terrans. How would the Orden react to Isaaks relationship with Mia, sure there was Dietrich but he was sick and twisted like them either way.

Mia retreated to the bathroom and started the shower, Isaak looked at the clock. He needed his rest for morning was upon him already. he put on his clothes and headed to his room. Mia finished her bath and put on her uniform, she noticed that Isaak had gone.

"Where is she?"

A woman with two cinnamon buns style hair the color blue said while she waited ever so patiently, her uniform was like all the others except she wore an armor corset. Her coat opened by her left thigh, she wore fishnets. Just as she was about to head back to Mia's room she appeared.

"Sorry Dame Helga, I was held up."

"Hmph no doubt, I really think Isaak should stop calling you only when your needed. There are other members that need your assistance too you know."

"But you and Herr Isaak are the only ones who ever need my assistance,"

"Who cares now let's go, I need you to help in my meditation."

"Yes Dame Helga"

Helga had gone in first followed by Mia into a large room. Helga was the only one to use it. It had big pillows of different variety around the room, the red carpet was soft. And different color fabric hung from the ceiling along with beads making it look relaxing. There was one large window that had doors. They were open so the cool crisp morning air entered making the fabric and beads move.

"Sometimes I wonder why this room was ever built. I'm the only one who uses it,"

"Maybe for this very reason."

As Mia said that, she sat cross legged on the floor. Helga joined her. She set aside her Winter Maiden Staff who Isaak had created. She started to meditate. Lately she had been suffering from headaches and hadn't been able to perform well during missions. Helga had asked Mia for help when she found Mia meditating and had asked what she was doing.

"Well well well if it isn't Von Vogelweide and Van Allen" said Dietrich

Mia automatically blocked him from her mind.

"Dietrich" Helga spat coldly.

She didn't trust him… nope not one bit and Isaak too, but she didn't tell that to Mia.

"What brings you here?" asked Helga.

"Nothing much, just came to check out this room which I haven't been to as of today,"

"Fantastic, but now you have so if you don't mind we would like some peace and quiet."

"Mmmm is that so?"

He turned his attention from Helga to Mia who hadn't acknowledge him at all since his entry.

"Van Allen… shouldn't you be with Isaak today?"

"Mein Herr hasn't requested my assistance this morning."

"I see you-"

"Von Lohengrin! Please I shall not repeat myself, if you have no other business leave this room."

"Alright alright, don't get so worked up."

Dietrich bowed before he left.

"The nerve of that guy,"

"Tell me about it."

Helga looked at Mia who was glaring at the door, she could easily tell the hatred she held for Dietrich.

'_Glad to know I'm not the only one'_

"So Mia… may I ask you something?"

"Of course Dame Helga,"

"You've been here with the Orden for how many years now?"

"Seven"

"I see… have you ever met 10=1?"

"No Meine Dame I have not,"

"And why do you suppose that is?"

"I am not sure. I only follow Herr Isaak's orders."

"You don't mind filling me in on your little errands for him?"

"No Meine Dame, I serve him tea at his study. And I assist him with his work whenever he is in need of assistance."

"Interesting… Mia?"

"Yes Mein Dame?"

"Do you love Isaak?"

Mia blushed.

"Mein Dame! I… I guess you may call it love but…"

"But?"

"I love him as my savior."

"Savior?"

"He gave me a home and a reason to keep living,"

"I know we don't know much of each other but I'm intrigued by your story, you don't mind sharing it with me do you?"

"No Mein Dame"

"Please continue then,"

"I was 11 when it all happened, I was suspected of witch craft. My parents were burned alive in my own home by the villagers, when they caught me they tied me up and dragged me to the center of the village where I was sentenced to death if I did not repent. I was so angry that… I did not know what had happened."

Mia's hand balled into fists, her anger was rising just by the memory of the pain she had endured long ago.

"I burned them all… the villagers, women and children. I burned them all…"

Helga looked at her in shock.

"Wait a minute you mean to tell me that you're a pyromancy?"

"I am Meine Dame"

"Then you're just like 6=5"

"Yes Meine Dame"

"Why haven't you been given a title then?"

"That I do not know Meine Dame. That would be up to Herr Isaak and 10=1."

"True but still, does Isaak now about this ability?"

"He does, he was there when I burned the village down."

Just as Helga was about to ask her another question the door burst open, Dietrich and Isaak walked in. Mia got an uneasy feeling.

"Mia I am in need of your assistance." He said in a stern voice.

"Yes Mein Herr"

Mia got up and bowed to Helga, she exited the room. Dietrich followed close behind her.

"What is your business with my assistant?"

"You shouldn't use her like that if she is that important to you Von Kampfer."

"I will do what I please with her. She is none of your concern."

"She is my concern. Out of this organization she's the only one to keep me company."

"Then find yourself your own assistant."

Helga stood up.

"You can't keep her to yourself 9=2, 10=1 will find out about her soon enough."

Helga left Isaak in the room, she found Mia glaring at Dietrich who was on the floor holding his right cheek.

"What is the meaning of this Von Lohengrin?" Helga asked

"Van Allen here doesn't seem to hold respect for her superiors." he said as he stood up.

Dietrich grabbed Mia by her hair but didn't do much damage as Helga hit him on his arm with her staff.

"Don't you dare touch her!" threatened Helga.

Dietrich was about to snap back at Helga when Isaak emerged from the room.

"Enough!"

Mia, Helga and Dietrich stood quiet.

"Mia in my studies immediately."

"Yes Mein Herr"

As Mia left Isaak turned towards Helga and Dietrich.

"You two are Rosenkreuz members act like one."

And with that left, Helga and Dietrich looked at each other with hatred in their eyes.

"You know you can't be there for her all the time Helga."

"She can handle herself from what I've seen. I think you should be the one looking out for yourself."

Helga left him in the hallway, Isaak returned to his study. Mia was already there.

"What did you tell her?" he snapped as he slammed the door shut.

Mia looked at him.

'_So this is how things turn out when you give yourself to someone'_

"Answer me!"

"I told her about my past Mein Herr."

Isaak got close to her. He bore his eyes into her. Anger rose up inside him. Mia didn't even see it coming. Her cheek burned and her head was slightly turned to the left, he had slapped her. Her hand immediately went to the abused cheek, her eyes watering up.

"If there is nothing else I can assist you with I would like to retreat to my room please, Mein Herr."

"Leave"

Mia bowed and left his study rather quickly, on her way to her room she noticed Virginia waiting for her by her bedroom door.

"My Lady"

"Good morning Virginia"

"Good Morning my lady, would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No Virginia I'm fine, you may retreat to your room. I need some time alone,"

"My lady if you don't mind me I would advise you to keep me around, a man has come by your room about three times today."

"Who?"

"I do not know. He is young with brown hair."

*sigh* "Dietrich"

"It is not a good sign if he is keeping an eye on you,"

"I understand. You may accompany me in my room."

"Wise choice my lady."

They entered her room. Mia threw herself on her bed. She removed her boots and settled in. Virginia sat at the chair next to her bed.

"Something troubling you my lady?"

Mia began to cry.

"Virginia, when a woman gives herself to a man do things change between them?"

"My lady is this about Lord Isaak?"

Mia nodded her head that was buried halfway into the pillow.

"If things change and bring you happiness then it is good, but if things change for the worst and involves in you being the abused then it is not good. Has he hurt you?"

"He has strike me."

"Why my lady?"

"I don't know he just… I was with Dame Helga when he came in with Dietrich and he… he looked so angry. When we were alone he demanded to know what Dame Helga and I talked about, I told him it was about my past. He looked so angry Virginia he… hit me. I left his study so I wouldn't bother him…"

"It seems that this Dietrich may have something to do with it."

There was a sudden knock on the door. Mia closed her eyes as Virginia went to open it.

"May I help you?"

"Who are you?"

Mia recognized the voice immediately, it was Dietrich.

"I am Lady Mia's assistance, can I help you?"

"You can help me by keeping out of my way."

Dietrich shoved Virginia aside.

"I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave, Lady Mia is not feeling well."

Dietrich used his invisible strings to tie up Virginia.

"MY LADY!"

As Mia turned she found Dietrich inches from her, she snarled at him as he got on top of her securing her arms above her head.

"Release me at once Dietrich!"

"Hmmm I think not, you need to learn your lesson on respecting your superiors."

"You are not my superior, Herr Isaak is!"

"No doubt about that since I can see the mark he has left upon your face."

Dietrich stroked her chin softly making her try to pull away from his touch but he grabbed her chin roughly.

"Let. Me. Go. Dietrich."

Dietrich licked his lips as his hand left her chin and went to her throat, he squeezed her throat making her cough. His hand soon left her throat and rested on her chest, her chest rose from her anger. He started to dip his head down. He was inches from her lips when Mia got enough energy to send him flying. Dietrich crashed against the wall, Mia turned up the heat a bit trying to cut the threads when she noticed it wasn't working.

"What the hell?"

"HA HA HA having trouble?"

"What is this?"

"Since our last little quarrel I enhanced my threads to best fit your temperature, guess I got it right."

"You bastard!"

Dietrich started to approach her again. She sent another wave at him but didn't really affect him. She thrashed her body around desperately trying to undo the threads.

"Stop or you will hurt yourself,"

Mia had felt the threads cutting her but she didn't care, she wanted to be free and away from him. Dietrich got on top of her again,

"Stop Dietrich, please you don't know what you are doing!"

"Don't I?"

His eyes filled with lust, he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

"Please… stop."

"Please sir leave Lady Mia alone!"

"Quiet."

Dietrich tightened the hold on Virginia's threads making her scream.

"VIRGINIA!"

Mia's eyes glowed blue, the threads around her body also glowed.

"I don't think so-"

The threads loosened up and released her. She pushed Dietrich off her, he landed on his back. She got up and loosened the threads on Virginia.

"My lady"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes my lady"

Mia turned to Dietrich, who had stood up.

"Don't you ever… I mean ever lay a finger on her again"

"..ever lay a finger on her again"

?

Mia and Dietrich both looked back to see where the other voice had come from, by the door there stood Isaak with Helga beside him. He looked really pissed. Mia was holding Virginia who both had cuts on them. Helga immediately went to Mia's side.

"You alright?"

"Yes Dame Helga"

"Dietrich, leave." said Isaak coldly

Dietrich didn't protest he immediately left, as he left he made eye contact with Mia and gave her a devilish smirk. After he left Mia fell to floor, Helga and Virginia were there to catch her though.

"My lady!"

"Mia!"

Isaak picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed.

"Virginia, Helga go get towels and bandages."

"Yes my lord." said Virginia as she left

Helga hesitated. She saw his deep concern over Mia. So she quickly left following Virginia. Isaak inspected Mia's cuts. He didn't see any serious cuts but did come upon her swollen cheek, he caressed it softly.

"Forgive me my love,"

Mia was in a dark place, she knew this is where she had to stay for a while until her body healed from the emotional damage that she had endured. She did hear Isaak's sad voice though.

"My lord is Lady Mia alright?"

"Yes Virginia."

He had gotten the towel and wet it a little with water that Virginia had brought with her, Helga had bandages with her. He had started to clean the wounds. She hadn't bled a lot but still had some.

"Well it will be awhile before we see Dietrich again." said Helga

Isaak turned to her questioningly.

"He left to Ishtvan. He said he had some puppets to take care off."

*sigh*… "I see. He needs to get Count Gyula to activate the Star of Sorrow."

"Hmmm what are you going to do upon his return?"

"I don't care right about him. Mia is my only concern."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey onii-san!_

_Come here you!_

Mia was still in a trance sleep, she could hear laughter.

"What is going on?"

She suddenly awoke, the room was dark. She tried to lift up her arms but they felt sore and had bandages on.

"What?… oh right Dietrich"

She was about to get off bed when she felt an arm over her waist, she turned her head and found Isaak asleep right next to her. She smiled. She removed some of the loose strands of hair that covered his face. With her touch he awoke.

"Mia how do you feel?"

"Like a mummy but so far I'm feeling better"

He caressed her right cheek and kissed her softly.

"Where's Virginia? Is she alright?"

"She is fine. She wouldn't leave your side. I had to order Helga to take her to her room and help her with her bandages."

"I see, what time is it?"

"Its 6pm"

"Oh my have I been out cold for that long?"

"Yes, but it was helpful. Your wounds are all healed." Isaak said as he was inspecting her arms.

"Then why are they sore?"

"Your wounds may have healed but you use up a lot of your strength to get out of Dietrich's hold"

"tsk… Dietrich"

"Do not worry we won't see him for a while."

"Why did you punish him or something?"

"No, he left before I could have done anything. He has gone to Ishtvan to activate the Star of Sorrow"

*sigh* Mia settled further in on her bed, suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"My lord my I come in?"

"You may" answered back Isaak.

The door opened the light from outside came in but then Mia's bedroom lights came on, it was Virginia with Helga.

"Virginia, Dame Helga"

"Hey Mia"

"My Lady"

Mia noticed Virginia had a couple of bandages covering her body, but the strangest thing was that she and Helga were both wearing aprons and were covered in flower… well mainly Helga.

"What is this? Von Vogelweide wearing an apron and covered in flower?" asked Isaak amused.

Helga just looked away sort of embarrassed, her black jacket was off and her white shirt sleeves were rolled up to her elbows.

"We made a cake ok" Helga said in defense.

"A cake?" asked Mia

"For you my lady" said Virginia as she set the tray down on a table and took it close to Mia's bed as she sat up.

"We hope you like it" said Helga.

Virginia opened the tray and there it was a deliciously looking cake, its white frosting looking creamy and sweet. The fruits that decorated looked fresh and juicy, Mia began to cry.

"What's wrong?" asked Helga

"You guys are too good to me" she said as Isaak rubbed her back, "I'm sorry Virginia, you have made me a cake when I got you involved in this. And not only that but you got hurt too."

"It's alright my lady. I believe that if I wasn't there with you. Things could have turned for the worst."

"She's right Mia" said Helga.

"Thank you" Mia said as she stopped crying.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I want to try the cake I helped make" said Helga laughing.

"Your laughter makes me feel uneasy about the cake" Isaak pointed out.

"Aw quit being a jerk" Helga said as she slapped Isaaks back, Mia laughed.

Virginia began cutting the cake and handed the first piece to Mia.

"Thank you"

The next to Isaak which he took it either way.

"Thank you"

Helga cut her own piece as well as Virginia, when everyone got their piece they began to eat.

"Oh my Virginia, Helga this cake is delicious!" said Mia happy.

Isaak nodded his head in approval.

"Thanks!"

"Thank you my lady"

After eating the cake, Helga retreated saying she had had enough of being a housewife for today.

"But you aren't one, this is your first time doing something other than missions" pointed out Isaak teasingly.

"Whatever Isaak" Helga left a bit annoyed.

Virginia also retreated. Mia told her to get her rest and thanked her for the cake.

The only one left was Isaak.

"I'm sorry" he said

"For what?"

"For over reacting earlier" he grabbed her chin delicately and caressed her cheek, "I shouldn't have, Von Vogelweide is right. I can't use you whenever I feel like it or forbid you to aid others…"

"Except Dietrich" she added

"Except Dietrich"

"Don't worry about it Isaak, I have a feeling this was Dietrich's fault"

"It was and yet it wasn't"

"What do you mean?"

"He did come to tell me about your relationship with Von Vogelweide but what got to me was my jealousy"

"Jealousy?"

"The thought of you being with someone else beside me… angered me"

"But Dame Helga is a girl"

He pulled her close kissing her.

"I know but… I love you too much"

Mia smiled and kissed him, she licked his lower lip and he obediently let her in. Their tongues rubbed against one another, he tilted her chin up tasting her more. She would nibble on his lower lip pulling on it making him moan.

"I love you too Isaak"

He started to push her back into the bed. He got on top of her gently caressing her abused arms. She moaned into his mouth.

"Isaak"

Hmmm?

"Make love to me."

Isaak stopped to look at her, her blue eyes shone love and affection towards him. He entered her slowly, she kissed him softly. He was being gentle with her. Their pace was slow and loving. Isaak was enjoying this love making when he heard something that made his whole being freeze. Mia noticed.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm not harming you am I?"

"No… Isaak if you need to go I understand."

'_did she hear it?'_

He kissed her and put on a robe.

"Rest, I promise it won't take long."

Mia smiled and nodded, Isaak left without another word. She had a feeling it had to do with 10=1. Mia stood up and proceeded to the bathroom to take a long relaxing shower.

"Isaak"

"Mein Herr" Isaak bowed before 10=1.

About 20 minutes later Mia emerged from the bathroom refreshed and ready for her Herr's command. There was a sudden knock on her door.

"Come in."

It was Isaak and he seemed grim.

"Mia I am to aid Dietrich in activating the Star of Sorrow, you and Virginia are to accompany me. You have half an hour to pack up."

"Pack up?" she asked confused.

"I don't know how long Dietrich will play with his pawns." he responded flatly

"I understand"

As Isaak left she felt something was off, she picked up the phone.

'Yes my lady?'

"Virginia we are to accompany Mein Herr in a mission, please pack up things that you might need in this trip. Clothes, anything you see you might need. I don't know how long we'll be on this mission."

'Understood'

Mia heard the click on the other end of the line, for some reason she couldn't dismiss the feeling that was brewing on the pit of her stomach that this mission wasn't going to turn out right. But she had to follow her Herr's orders, she started to pack.


	4. Chapter 4

Mia had packed her uniforms and her teas, she didn't want to think about the uneasy feeling that she was feeling. Virginia had already finished packing and was in Mia's room waiting for Isaak's next instructions.

"I see you are all packed and ready." said Isaak as he entered, the door had been left open.

"Yes Mein Herr." both Mia and Virginia bowed.

"We are going to Istvan, Dietrich has already completed the first part of the mission all we had to do is aid him in making sure that the Star of Sorrow is activated."

Mia and Virginia had no idea what this Star of Sorrow was all about, they could only nod as Isaak told them what their role was. Their role wasn't big, technically it was just to make sure the Star of Sorrow was activated which didn't make much sense to them since they were mere maids.

"Follow me. We will be departing in 5min."

Mia and Virginia followed him to the lower levels where there was an aircraft waiting.

"Please enter. You can put your things in the servants room. You two will be the only servers. Your first task will be to have tea ready for me as soon as we take off." Isaak said emotionless.

"Understood Mein Herr." responded Mia.

Isaak had told her not to call him that but ever since his return he had seemed like his old self, when she had first arrived at The Orden.

Mia and Virginia got ready, they didn't waste any time. Once Mia felt that the aircraft was preparing to take off, she finished brewing the tea and proceeded in getting it into the tray along with a tea cup.

"Virginia I will be right back, I'll let you know if Herr Isaak requests anything else."

"Yes my lady."

Virginia went to the room that Isaak had told her to go to once the tea was done. Upon arriving she knocked.

"Come in." she heard his voice cold and serious.

She opened the door as she balanced the tray on her left hand expertly.

"Tea Mein Herr."

Isaak was sitting down, he was smoking a cigarette. She sat the tray down on the table that was next to where his chair was at. As she poured the tea she couldn't help but notice that awkward silence that filled the room, she handed him his tea and waited for his command. Taking the tea he drank it ignoring the hotness.

"Thank you Mia, you may leave."

"Mein Herr." she bowed and proceeded to leave when she felt something hard press against her back.

She stiffened, not really knowing what to expect she waited for a command. She felt his harms run down her arms to her hands, but they didn't stop there. They left her hands and went to her waist, caressing her and pulling her more against him.

"Mia" she heard him whisper.

"Mein Herr." she responded back waiting for his command.

His hands went from her waist up just underneath her breasts. Again he pulled her against his hard chest. Her bottom reacted and it grinded against his pelvis, she heard him groan and his hands automatically went to her breasts caressing them, squeezing them gently earning a moan from her. His right hand traveled up her chest to her throat where he caressed her, he moved her hair to the side. She felt his hot breath on her skin, he was taking in her scent and then she felt his hot tongue run up her neck sending chills all over her body. His left hand had been unbuttoning her shirt, she didn't notice until she saw him take off his glove. He groped her bare breast, at first gentle then he started to grope her more. His mouth was at her neck again, licking, gently biting her skin. His right hand went to her forehead. He moved her head more at an angle were he gave himself more access to her throat. Suddenly she felt his whole mouth on her throat, licking and sucking her skin. Then the all too familiar pain came, he bit her. But this was different way different. His caresses as he drank from her were not the same as before. His grip got more painful, and he was taking more from her than before.

"Mein… Herr…" Mia struggled to speak.

Isaak ignored her and continue to drink from her.

"Please… Isaak… stop…"

Her vision grew foggy. The pain in her neck was now unbearable. Her head hurt and she felt as if she was spinning, she felt as if she was losing her breath. She tried to raise her body temperature to get him off her but she couldn't concentrate and she felt drained.

Isaak noticed Mia go limp in his arms, he stopped and let her drop to the floor.

"Your services are no longer required… Mia," Isaak proceeded to go to the phone that was on the table.

"Virginia please come and collect Mia." he ended the call and slowly left the room without another glance at Mia's body.

Virginia had a bad feeling about how Isaak sounded over the phone, why would he call her to go get Mia? Doesn't he care about her? Virginia got to the room and as she was about to knock on the door, the door suddenly opened slightly. Virginia opened the door, it was dark inside but as she opened the door more the light coming from outside lighted the dark room. When she finally opened the door her eyes feel upon the body of Mia.

"LADY MIA!"

Virginia ran to her side. As she touched her she felt her body cold and stiff.

"Oh my lord, child what has happened to you?"

"Maybe I can help you."

Virginia looked towards the door, there stood Dietrich. Virginia didn't like it that he was there, was he responsible for Mia's condition? Dietrich approached her, not knowing what to do Virginia held Mia's body closer to her.

"Please leave her alone."

"Give her to me. No harm will come to her, I give you my word."

Virginia had tears running down her cheeks, for some reason she felt that he wasn't lying. She slowly let go of Mia, Dietrich held her bridal style.

"Where is your sleeping quarters?" asked Dietrich

"This way."

Virginia led him to their room, upon seeing such a small room Dietrich began to leave.

"Bring all your belongings and Mia's, I will take you to a bigger room." said Dietrich

Virginia started to pack everything quickly, they had not settled in since Isaak had told them to get tea ready before taking off. Virginia noticed Dietrich looking down at Mia and softened his facial expression, maybe he did care for her.

"Ready My Lord."

Dietrich nodded at her and they left the small room, they went through small and large hallways. Virginia soon noticed that the hallways started to get fancier and fancier, chandeliers and pretty expensive vases decorated the hallways.

"We are no longer on the aircraft are we My Lord?"

"No, Isaak will probably think she is somewhere in the ship. It'll be safer for Mia and yourself."

"Safer?"

"We are here."

Dietrich was in front of two large wooden doors, it seemed like an entrance to some dungeon. But as he opened it revealed a nicely decorated, very spacious room. There was a king size bed, there Dietrich placed her.

"I will come by to check on her and will bring you food."

"Is she alive?"

"Barely, it seems Isaak was intending on getting rid of her."

"Why?"

"She's alright now, I'm pretty sure she pulled something off at the last minute."

Virginia noticed that he had avoided her question, before he left he kissed Mia on her forehead.

"Please look after her."

Dietrich left. Virginia started to tend to Mia, changing her clothes to her nightgown. It was getting late and Virginia was getting comfortable in a chair that was right next to Mia's bed, she wanted to be there when Mia awoke. Not 10min had passed when the lights started to flicker on and off, she heard voices that were being rather loud and it seemed like they were arguing. The voices subsided but then there was a lot of noise, it seemed as there was a fight.

"Oh I hope he didn't find out and Lord Dietrich is being punished."

Virginia stood by the door when suddenly it opened.

"I'm sorry."

A petite girl with red hair wearing a pink dress came in. Virginia didn't know what to do.

"Is she alright?" said the petite red haired girl as she looked at Mia.

Virginia looked back at Mia.

"No My Lady, she is not."

"Come on Esther we should head back… oh hello."

"Father." bowed Virginia (she noticed his uniform).

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My names Esther, this is Father Abel Nightroad."

"My name is Virginia and my ladies name is Mia." answered Virginia

"Is something wrong?" asked Abel

"I'm afraid My Lady has been harmed, Lord Dietrich-"

"Dietrich?" both Esther and Abel assumed what had happened.

"We understand, we have just defeated Dietrich's plan in destroying Istvan." said Abel

"He used Count Gyula Kadar." added Esther

"We are now heading to the Vatican in Rome, that's where I work and where you'll be able to find shelter. If Dietrich was behind this, I wouldn't recommend staying here." said Abel

Virginia looked at Mia. She has suffered enough because of who she worked for.

"Thank you." Virginia was on brink of tears when Esther hugged her.

"It'll be ok, I promise."

A few days later, Abel, Esther, Virginia and Mia arrived in Rome.

"Lady Caterina," Abel greeted.

"Father Abel I trust your trip was a pleasant one."

"Oh yes indeed."

"I see you have brought company."

"Lady Caterina this is Sister Esther and Virginia. Esther, Virginia this is Cardinal Caterina Sforza."

"Your Excellency." both Esther and Virginia bowed.

Caterina looks over to Abel waiting for his explanation.

"Esther was used by Dietrich and Virginia's daughter was harmed by him. Esther wants to be trained in combat operations Lady Caterina."

"I see. How is your daughter?"

"She hasn't woken up since the incident your Excellency."

"Abel have Father Wordsworth look at Virginia's daughter, Esther your training shall begin at once. You are dismissed."

"Your Excellency." Abel, Esther and Virginia said as they left.

Mia was resting in one of the guest rooms. Virginia, Abel and Esther were there waiting for Father Wordsworth to arrive. Virginia was getting rather uneasy, upon realizing that they were against the order in which Mia worked for. She was worried that they would hold Mia captive.

"Virginia how old is your daughter?" asked Abel.

Virginia looked up rather confused, of course to up until now they had assumed that Mia was her daughter.

"She is 18."

Abel looked at Mia, something about her was familiar. Her midnight blue hair sprawled around the pillows, she seemed paled.

*knock knock*

"Come in." answered Abel

The door opened and in came a man with the same uniform as Father Abel but he had short brown hair and a smoking pipe on his mouth.

"Ah Father Abel you are here, great! Now where is the lovely maiden I've been hearing so much about."

"Maiden?" both Abel and Esther had a sweat drop.

"Father Wordsworth this is Virginia, Mia's mother and Esther."

Virginia and Esther both greeted him. He smiled and turned his attention to Mia.

"So this is Mia, how long as she been like this?" asked Wordsworth.

"The whole trip over here." answered Abel a little concerned.

Father Wordsworth looked concerned as well.

"Virginia can you tell me what happened."

"To be honest I found her lying on the floor, I do not know the cause of her illness." she said a little sad.

"I see. I'm going to have to transfer her to the medical ward to run some studies."

"Understood Father Wordsworth." said Abel

Mia was transferred to the medical wing where Father Wordsworth made many tests on her.

"I don't get it." said Wordsworth a bit frustrated.

"Father Wordsworth?" asked Lady Caterina.

Wordsworth was in her office along with Abel, Sister Kate, Sister Noelle and Esther. They had all become informed of Mia.

"Her vital signs are fine… I've checked and double checked everything I can't find a single problem with her."

"She's in a catatonic state?" asked Sister Noelle.

"It seems more like a coma." said Sister Kate.

Caterina looked concerned as well.

"Father Abel you say that Dietrich used Esther… can it be that he might have done more with Mia?"

"That could be a possibility." said Abel

Virginia was in the room where Mia was being kept, the machines she was hooked to made Virginia cry.

"Oh my lady please wake up."

It had been a month already.

"…_please wake up…"_

Mia floated in vast nothingness, her eyes slowly opening. Her brilliant blue eyes focused, her body started to descend to a standing position. Her hair settled down, it had gotten longer. Looking around she saw nothing.

"Where am I?"

Trying to recall the last of her memories she felt a sharp pain on the side of her neck and an image flashed in her mind. Her hand that had gone to her neck now fell to her side.

"…:"

Looking around she saw a bright light, she started to walk towards it. Feeling her body heat up she hesitated but something kept pulling her towards it. Feeling the light embrace her it reminded her of something that she could not recall. Something familiar… a loving embrace. She closed her eyes letting the warm feeling consume her.

"…_please wake up…"_

Mia's eyes opened.

"Lady Mia!" Virginia got up from her seat and went over to her.

Mia looked around the room, she looked confused. Virginia hit a button that would call Father Wordsworth in case something happened in his absence.

Father Wordsworth looked at his watch which was beeping.

"What is it?" asked Lady Caterina.

"It's Virginia, something's happened with Mia."

Father Wordsworth, Abel and Lady Caterina all left the room followed by some of the AX members towards the medical ward.

"Lady Mia, are you alright?" asked Virginia as Mia sat up in bed still looking around confused.

The door opened, Father Wordsworth and the rest came in.

"Ah she's awake!"

"Where am I?" Mia asked.

"You are in Rome, I am Father Wordsworth."

"Rome?"

"Yes Lady Mia, Father Abel and Sister Esther saved us." said Virginia

"From who?" Mia asked

"I think we should continue this conversation in my studies. Father Wordsworth run some test to make sure if she is back to health." said Lady Caterina.

"Yes your Excellency."

"Excellency?" asked Mia.

"Oh how rude of me I am Cardinal Caterina Sforza, you may call me Lady Caterina. This is Sister Noelle and Sister Kate."

"I am Father Abel and this is Esther."

Mia looked at them, seeing their uniforms struck something in her. Caterina and the rest leave leaving Father Wordsworth and Virginia with Mia. Father Wordsworth did some test on her, a physical and blood work. Everything was fine,

"It seems like you're doing well, how do you feel?"

"A little hungry Father Wordsworth."

"I wouldn't doubt that you are. I will bring you something to eat. Feel free to freshen up."

Wordsworth left leaving Mia and Virginia alone.

"Virginia… what happened?"

Virginia wasn't sure if she should tell her right after she had recovered.

"Please… I need to know."

"Sigh… after you left to give Herr Isaak his tea he called me telling me to go collect you. As I entered the room I found you lying on the floor unconscious. I didn't know what to do… Dietrich found us and helped me carry you to a room. He asked me to take care of you. After that he left, there was a lot of noise and suddenly Father Abel and Sister Esther came into the room and offered us a place to stay. I'm assuming that they think we were victims of Dietrich. We traveled to Rome and been here for a month."

"A month? I've been out for a month?"

Virginia nodded.

Mia started to sit up.

"If I've been out for a month there is no doubt I might be weak so I'm going to walk for a bit."

Mia got up and started to stretch herself, getting up slowly she could easily walk.

"Well now that that is taken care of… Virginia we can't tell them that we worked for the Rosenkreuz Orden."

"My Lady?"

"In fact we can't stay here. The Rosenkreuz Orden is being kept under watch by the AX members, Isaak told me that much. If they find out they would see us as spies and probably take us to jail."

"My lady this is the holy church, they won't do such a thing."

Mia was looking out the window, she didn't see her grim expression.

_'If you only knew what they are capable of.'_

Virginia didn't know Mia's history.

"Here you go lunch!"

Father Wordsworth had returned with food.

"Father Wordsworth."

"Yes Mia?"

"I need to speak with Lady Caterina."

"…"

"It regards Dietrich… and the Rosenkreuz Orden."


	5. Chapter 5

"Father Hugue it was unacceptable what u did in Amsterdam, I understand the condition you were in but to go in a murderous rampage is out of character."

Lady Caterina was speaking to Father Hugue de Watteau about his performance in his mission aiding a nun in Amsterdam.

Mia had changed. Having nothing but her uniform from the Rosenkreuz Orden she wore it anyway. Father Wordsworth and Virginia were waiting for her, as she emerged Father Wordsworth looked at her confused.

"All will be revealed at Lady Caterina's Study, please have all the AX members present."

Father Wordsworth didn't understand but looking down at Virginia's concerned face for Mia made him realize that this was something serious.

Lady Caterina and Father Hugue were still in the study when Father Wordsworth entered.

"My apologizes your Excellency but Mia will like to speak to you know…"

"What is it?" asked Lady Caterina

"She requests that all AX members be present."

"How does she know about the AX?"

"I do not know."

Lady Caterina stood silent before nodding.

"Very well, have all the AX members available report to my study. I doubt there will be any trouble with the AX members present."

"As you wish."

Mia and Virginia were waiting in a room, it had been thirty minutes.

Sister Kate, Sister Noelle, Sister Esther, Father Wordsworth, Father Abel, Father Hugue and Father Tres were all the available members at the time.

"You may call her in." said Lady Caterina to Esther.

The door opened to the room where Virginia and Mia stayed.

"Come Mia, we are ready for you."

Mia looked at Virginia and got up following Esther out the door.

_That's the same uniform I saw Dietrich wearing._ Thought Esther

The door to Lady Caterina's study opened, Esther came in followed by Mia. Everyone stood quiet as they saw her enter with her uniform. Virginia stayed close to Mia, scared that they might try to harm her.

Upon laying his eyes on Mia, Father Hugue couldn't help but see something familiar in the girl.

"My name is Mia Van Allen… I worked for The Rosenkreuz Orden."

A few of the members looked at her wide eyed.

Lady Caterina stayed quiet letting her know to continue.

"I was first introduced to the Orden when I was eleven years old. The person I worked under was Isaak Fernand Von Kampfer."

"Mia we found you unconscious how could you have worked under such an organization?" asked Abel clearly showing his concern for her.

Noticing that she wore the same uniform as Dietrich had worn during the Star of Sorrow.

"I know that by you finding me unconscious at a place where the Orden was highly active gives the impression of abuse and neglect. Don't get me wrong some members were a bit rude (Dietrich) but overall they were kind and appreciated my assistance…." Mia stayed quiet, looking down at the floor. "Until Isaak…"

Her hands shakingly went up to her collar and began to undo her tie, she unbuttoned her shirt a little and moved her hair leaning her head to the side to reveal two puncture wounds in her neck that were now just barely visible.

"Mia…" both Esther and Abel said under their breaths.

Lady Caterina was outraged. She got up and walked towards her.

"You say that they were kind and yet they still did this to you."

"As I had said… some were rude."

"Lady Caterina clearly this girl has been abused mentally, if you allow it I can break her from whatever spell she had been put under." said Sister Noelle

Lady Caterina was about to speak when Mia spoke.

"That won't be necessary Sister Noelle."

"How did you know my name?"

"As a servant I was also given information about obstacles that the Orden had." Mia answered.

Lady Caterina looked at Mia. Father Tres was walking to Mia now.

"A person that knows about the AX members is a potential threat. Lady Caterina what are your orders." Father Tres stated.

"NO!" Virginia got in front of Mia. "Please your Excellency, Lady Mia has gone through enough. Is she really a threat?"

Father Abel had gone to Mia's side. Her facial expression had not changed throughout the meeting. Lady Caterina looked into Mia's eyes, not a single expression.

"Father Tres please calm down, Mia is not a threat. Something doesn't fit… you say that you had been introduced into the Orden at age eleven. What happened before you made contact with the Orden?"

Mia had been standing there emotionless but now as she was being asked to recall what had happened before her hands balled into fists. Lady Caterina noticed as well as the other members.

"A lynching is what happened… I was in the woods. I could still hear them clear as day, chanting… they had accused me of witchcraft. They had burned my home by the time I arrived… my parents were still inside. I could hear them screaming, they turned to me… bound me, dragged me to the center of the village. I was about to be stoned when the church was also engulfed in flames. I took the opportunity to run, I hid. Isaak found me. I was so full of rage that I…"

Recalling the memories that she had tried so hard to suppress… to forget… it was taking its toll. Her body began to glow, her body temperature was rising. Abel, Lady Caterina and Virginia all felt the heat radiating from her body as well as the other AX members.

"I burned it all… the village… the villagers. I left with Isaak and joined the Orden."

Her eyes became watery but the tears were never shed for the heat evaporated them. Virginia had not known of her misfortune, she slowly embraced Mia in a hug. Mia looked down at her, her eyes were glowing. She started to calm down.

Everyone looked at her.

"I don't remember much before that… it's always that memory that reminds me of my past."

"The village that was in the outskirts of Amsterdam… I remember. Nothing was left. That was you." said Abel

"I wasn't trained in the Orden, I trained on my own, in my spare time."

"Why did you train?" asked Sister Kate.

Mia's eyes began to glow. A pen that laid on the desk began to move. Floating towards Mia until it landed on her hand.

"I can move objects with my mind. As well as raise my body temperature and as you can guess create fire."

Mia didn't want to tell them her other abilities, since they were new to her.

"If you held such power, why did you held such a low rank?" asked Father Hugue

"I don't know myself… I had a theory that Isaak was keeping me for himself. Some of the members didn't know about my powers except two others. I never met the leader but whenever he/she was mentioned… something in Isaak, the way he acted, told me that the leader was not aware of my presence."

"Could it be that Isaak drained you in order to get you away from the Orden?" said Sister Kate.

"That doesn't make much sense, why would he try to get rid of her?" asked Sister Esther.

"Perhaps the leader had become aware of her presence." stated Father Wordsworth.

Virginia noticed that Mia had not mentioned of her relationship with Isaak. Hearing the members theories.

"Isaak had started to act strange after he was summoned…"

Mia stood quiet, taking a deep breath.

"I was involved with Isaak."

Some of the members got right away what she was saying.

"Could it that the leader had not liked this sort of relationship and asked Isaak to get rid of her?" asked Noelle

"It's a possibility." said Wordsworth.

Lady Caterina put her hand on Mia's shoulder.

"Having you tell us things where others wouldn't is brave, I admire your bravery. Not even grown adults can admit such things. Mia Van Allen hearing your story I can't help but wonder… the lynching."

"Ah yes… the ones behind it, is what you're referring too?"

Lady Caterina nodded.

"It was all in the name of your god."

The room grew quiet.

"Of course I have no trouble with the special division of the Ministry of Holy Affairs… it's the Fang of the Church who I have a problem with."

Lady Caterina laughed.

"I wouldn't blame you… they do take their job rather seriously, The Department of Inquisition."

"It's not that…"

Everyone looked at her.

"They are just like the people that murdered my family."

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Lady Caterina, Father Leon Garcia de Asturias has arrived." said the man behind the door.

"Very well, I'll be right there."

Looking back at Mia she was still being embraced by Virginia.

"Mia you are welcomed to remain here, if you wish to become an AX member please don't hesitate to inform me. Meeting is over, Mia follow me. I know you know about us now it's time to meet them."

Mia was introduced to the AX members, she knew who they were but meeting them in person was nice.

"Do you think it was wise for Lady Caterina to give her the option to join?" asked Sister Noelle

Mia and Lady Caterina, along with Father Tres and Virginia had gone to see Father Leo.

"Doesn't seem like she is a threat." said Father Hugue as he left.

"Father Hugue?" asked Abel as he followed him out the door.

Father Hugue didn't stop. He didn't want to make anything of it. Mia was hiding something, or she wasn't aware of it. But something seemed fake about her. Not wanting to push anything further Abel went to meet with Lady Caterina.

"Father Leo this is Mia."

Father Leo, a big man with long black hair was standing before her. He seemed different from the other Fathers. Rising an eyebrow he looked at Lady Caterina.

"She is an ex member of the Orden."

Looking at Mia a smile grew on his face.

"This kid was a member of the Orden?"

Lady Caterina and the rest of the members were now gathering information about the Orden, after the Star of Sorrow. Hearing Mia's story, Lady Caterina knew that was all she knew of the Orden. Recalling hearing Mia mention she did not know about the leader and her being kept a secret.

"Father Leo!" cried Abel

"Hey it's four eyes." said Father Leo

"… it's Abel."

"Whatever."

"… ready for our mission?"

Father Leo turned to Lady Caterina.

"I will give you more information when you're ready to depart. Mia, I will send Sister Noelle to show you your new sleeping quarters."

"Thank you, Lady Caterina."

Mia and Virginia descended down the corridor back to the room where they had waited before the meeting.

"I don't know what you're up to Lady Caterina but you got yourself a young and rather attractive recruit." said Father Leo.

Father Leo and Father Abel went to Never land island to go check about the unsupervised children.

Mia and Virginia did their work as if they hadn't left the Orden. Bringing tea to Lady Caterina and whomever requested Mia's services as assistant. She would train under the watch of Father Wordsworth, running tests about her abilities and helping her control them and taking them to next level. At first she would train on her own but Father Hugue offered his services. Mia liked Father Hugue he seemed like the older brother that would ignore its smaller siblings but still helped them out without showing affection. Father Wordsworth was like a teacher, the old professor that would also help and suggest ways to accomplish a goal. Sister Kate was like an older sister caring and funny. Sister Noelle too seemed like an older sister but more serious and girly, being an empath and Mia falling into that category, they got along fine. Esther was around her age so they got along just fine. Lady Caterina was like the boss. Father Tres was like the grumpy uncle.

"I think that's enough training for today, Mia your skills have improved. You have gotten a lot quicker." said Father Wordsworth.

Mia smiled at him, Virginia had tea ready.

"Mia."

Mia turned to Father Hugue, she bowed to him.

"Thank you Father Hugue."

As turned to leave Mia started to get dizzy, staggering a bit she tried to calm down. She took a few steps closer before collapsing onto the cold floor, or that would have felt like if Father Hugue had not caught her on time. They sat her down.

"Father Wordsworth?" asked Virginia worried.

He checked her temperature,

"It's alright, it seems she has collapsed from exhaustion. Virginia has Mia been eating lately?"

"Yes, I eat with her during breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"She hasn't been sleeping well." stated Father Hugue

It was true. she hasn't slept in two weeks. Every time she closed her eyes she would see him, his face haunted her. She would lie awake afraid that if she slept she would find out what his true intentions are in the dream.

_Where are you going?_

_Shhh stay hidden and don't come out ok._

_Please don't leave me… _

Mia awoke, looking around she was in her room. Getting up she felt her body sore and heavy.

"Good morning Mia, how are you feeling?" asked Father Wordsworth

"What happened?"

"You collapsed." Father Hugue was standing behind Father Wordsworth

"Collapsed? How long have I been out?"

"A week." answered Virginia

"A week? Aw man, no wonder I feel like shit."

Mia got up stretching her limbs, hearing a satisfying pop from her lower back she turned to them.

"Well what's for breakfast I'm starving!"

"Actually Lady Caterina would like to see you." said Father Wordsworth

"Aw can't she wait? I'm really hungry."

"No. Get dressed." said Father Hugue

"Psh you don't have to be mean about it."

Mia left to get freshened up. Going to Lady Caterina studies there she found Father Abel and Sister Noelle.

"Ah Mia, my you've grown!" said Father Abel

To her Father Abel was a big dork, she liked his company though.

"It's only been a month Abel." she smiled at him as he ruffled her hair.

"Well now that all of you are here. I have a mission for you."

"A mission?" asked Mia confused

"You are to travel to Barcelona." said Lady Caterina

"Barcelona?" asked Noelle

"There has been some unexplained collapses of the National Palace. Go and investigate the cause of the collapses."

"Yes your Excellency" said Noelle and Abel

"Is something the matter Mia?" asked Lady Caterina as she noticed her just standing there.

"Why am I being assigned to the mission?"

"Think of it as a test to see if you are ready to join the AX unit."

"Really?" asked Mia happy, she had made the decision to join the AX unit.

She asked to keep her old uniform. She didn't want to be dressed like a nun. She removed her arm band that stood for the Rosenkreuz Orden, everything else was the same.

"Yes. Now you are to depart as soon as you are ready, the sooner the better."

The trio left, as soon as the door closed Mia jumped for joy.

"This is so cool! I'm going on a mission!"

"Remember Mia this might get a little bumpy so I want you to be careful."

"Abel, I worked for the Orden. For you that is like the ultimate bad, I think I can manage a mission with the two of you." Mia said as she left to get packed up.

Noelle saw the concern in Abel's face.

"Don't worry, its true you know."

"What is?"

"She worked for the bad guys, I think she has guts. She'll do fine."

"I'm concerned that we will come across the Orden, what if they try to kill her? They've tried it before."

"And yet here she is now, she has improved Abel. Believe in her, you'll be surprised with what she can do."

Mia informed Father Wordsworth and Virginia about her mission. As she packed Virginia handed her a rosary.

"What's this?"

"I know you don't believe in him… but I'll feel more at ease if you took it with you."

Mia looked at her and smiled.

"For you." Mia said as she took the rosary.

On the left side of her pocket she had an ordinary cross. All Rosenkreuz Orden uniforms had one. She took it off and placed the rosary in her pocket leaving the cross hanging from the pocket. She pinned it so it wouldn't fall off. Saying goodbye to Virginia and Father Wordsworth other members came to see her off for her first mission. Even Father Hugue said a plain but meaningful farewell.


	6. Chapter 6

*A few hours later in Barcelona…

"Wow I've never been to a place like this, it's so awesome!"

Mia had become a little more childish, she didn't have to be or act like a grown up around the AX members. Abel acted more like a child than her sometimes. Being away from the Orden was liberating.

"So what's first?" asked Abel

"Well first I think we should go where the last building collapsed, see if we get any leagues." said Mia

Both Noelle and Abel looked at her.

"What? Just because I'm super excited to be in Barcelona doesn't mean I've forgotten about the mission."

Abel and Noelle both laughed.

"Very well come on."

The trio headed to where the buildings had collapsed, they were told by the detective that there was no foul play that the cause was structural integrity issues.

"So… what now?" asked Mia

"Hey let's take a break!" said Noelle

"We can't Sister Noelle." said Abel

"Why not?" asked Mia

"Yeah, all we do is work lets have fun and loosen up a bit. We both know we need it."

The trio relaxed and drank some wine. Mia was enjoying the view of the sunset over the ocean. Noelle and Abel were by themselves, things took an unsuspected turn for Abel as Noelle confessed her love for him. They were at the beach, Mia knew what was going on so she was keeping her distance. Abel soon called Mia, they had received an order.

"Sister Kate as informed me to investigate the Dominique Pharmacy and the Sagrada Familia." said Abel

The trio walked, Noelle was still a little drunk.

"I think you should go rest Sister Noelle, you're in no condition to participate in the investigation right now." pleaded Abel

"No I'm fine, you and Mia go look at the Sagrada whatever and I'll look at the Dominique who's a what a."

Mia couldn't help but laugh a little, though she knew why Noelle was acting that way. She wanted to be alone for Abel had not returned the feelings she had for him. After a few minutes of discussion, the trio separated. Mia accompanied Abel, even though Abel wanted Mia to accompany Noelle, to the Sagrada Familia. Noelle went to the Dominique Pharmacy.

"Wow." said Mia

"Yeah… this building was once magnificent. Now it's nothing but ruins, come on."

Mia followed Abel inside. Inside a door automatically opened, Mia and Abel got inside.

Noelle was at the Dominique Pharmacy, she was using her ability to see the person remnants of their feelings. She followed it into a room.

The door opened, Mia and Abel emerged into a dark room. Hearing water drops Abel looked up, Mia saw the corpse.

"Professor Barrie?" said Abel

"You know him?"

Lights turned on to what seemed an organ.

"Welcome, I was beginning to think my only audience was going to be this corpse."

Abel looked at the figure, he had long black hair. Hearing a small gasp he turned to look at Mia, she was frozen in place.

"Isaak." she whispered.

She quickly got closer to Abel, sort of hiding behind him. She was trembling.

"Greetings, my name is Isaak Fernand Von Kampfer."

Laying his eyes on Mia he got quiet.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Mia."

Mia held onto Abel, her grip got tighter.

"Now let me show you this magnificent tool, the Silent Noise. It's capable of destroying cities in moments."

"I won't allow it." Said Abel

"Doesn't matter, it has begun. The moment you heard it."

Isaak summoned some demons, aiming for Abel. Mia got in front of Abel, her eyes glowed. She had formed a shield.

"Mia!"

"Stop him Abel!"

Abel was advancing when one of the demons hit Abel sending him crashing into the wall.

"Abel!"

Mia fought back the demons, Isaak kept playing the organ. She noticed Abel getting up but something was off. His eyes began to glow red, his skin turned a light grey color. His hair stood upright.

"Abel?"

Another demon went towards Abel. Mia snapped her finger and flames emerged engulfing the demons in flame.

"Von Kampfer!"

Abel roared as he got close to Isaak, Mia stood by watching him. But Isaak got away. Mia was still fighting the remaining demons when Isaak summoned another demon. As she was distracted by the last demon she wasn't able to counter attack the last one on time. Hitting her in the back of the head Mia fell to the floor unconscious. The demon picked her up and went to Isaak, the city laid in ruins.

Abel's eyes widened as he saw Isaak smiling at him with Mia unconscious.

"MIA!"

"Well Father not only have you failed in saving the city… you have failed saving this girl."

Isaak disappeared with Mia. Abel collapsed and began to cry tears of blood.

"_Oni- san?…"_

"_Hello"_

Mia awoke in a dark room that seemed awfully familiar. She noticed that her coat was off and so was her boots, she got up slowly. Looking around it finally hit her, the past events, she was back with the Orden. Turning on the lights she noticed a card on her desk,

'Have tea ready as soon as you're well. Bring it to my studies… Isaak.'

Mia didn't notice how her hands started to tremble, she couldn't hold the car anymore. The room began to spin and her breathing pitched, she flopped down on the bed. Trying to calm down her breathing, Mia put on her boots. As she was putting on her cloak she noticed that the rosary that Virginia had given her was gone, replaced by the Orden cross. And the arm band was back.

*Knock Knock*

Mia tensed as she heard the knock, the door slowly opened. She looked down, trying to control her breathing.

"I knew something was fishy, Isaak seemed more serious than before. But enough about him, I am so glad your back!"

Mia opened her eyes and saw a blur of blue, her body felt under pressure. She was being hugged by Helga.

"I've missed you kiddo."

Mia let out a sigh and hugged Helga. Helga noticed the card on the floor.

"I should go, I have unfinished business to attend to."

"Yes, Dame Helga."

Helga looked at her and smiled, she turned and left. Mia felt good that something's hadn't changed. Now she had to get to work. She felt that the sooner she got over it the better.

Mia readied the tea, it all felt too familiar. She didn't have trouble up until she was at the door of Isaak's study. Her hand began to tremble but she took a deep breath and took a hold of the door handle.

"Tea… Mein Herr."

"Ah Mia just in time."

Mia did not say a word. She began to pour the tea on the tea cups.

"Well well look whose back."

Mia hadn't noticed that Dietrich was there so she fixed him a cup as well.

"Von Lohengrin." she said flatly

Isaak and Dietrich took their cups, done by custom, Mia waited until she was dismissed.

"Delicious as always."

"Mein Herr." she said respectfully

Recognizing that she was no longer needed, she turned to leave.

*Back in Rome…

Abel had returned to Rome… alone. Mia was gone and Noelle was killed during the destruction of Barcelona. No one had seen him since his return, he had failed.

"My lady…"

"There there Virginia, Mia is strong. She is alright."

Father Wordsworth was trying to soothe Virginia, it had been a week since Mia's kidnapping. Knowing The Orden, Virginia was afraid for Mia. Sure there was Helga, the lady with blue hair as Virginia recalls, but Mia needed someone that would be there for her at all times. Many of the AX members were mourning Sisters Noelle's death and trying to get as much info as they could about the Orden's location.

"What can we do Father Wordsworth?" asked Virginia in tears.

"We are doing the best we can to find any clue that could led us to The Orden's location but we haven't come up with much. Sister Kate and other AX members have been working very hard, have faith Virginia."

"Father Wordsworth is right, have faith… in Mia. She has been doing well in her training, I think she can handle wha ever she faces with the Orden." added Esther

*The Orden

Mia was in the middle of a big bright room, before her stood Dietrich. Isaak was now testing her abilities, he hadn't done it before but now he wanted to know what powers she had gained in her absence. Dietrich was looking at her, Mia had a bad feeling.

_Hold back… don't let them find out your strength. They will know how to defeat you if you let them see your abilities._

Isaak nodded to Dietrich, Dietrich gave her an evil smile. Glaring she readied herself.

"I've been waiting for this Van Allen."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

Immediately she felt the pressure around her body, he was trying to restrain her with his puppet strings. Her eyes flashed a bit and she jumped high into the air and away from his strings. A demon was summoned. It was heading right towards her. Mia formed a shield around her, protecting herself. Out of the darkness a soldier emerged, he was big and scary looking. His big axe came down pounding down on Mia's shield, hitting it again and again. Mia couldn't hold it any longer, her shield vanished. The soldier took great speed and ran towards her, Mia dodged it. He was wearing some sort of armor.

"Come on Van Allen, you can do better than that."

Mia was now caught by Dietrich's strings, her arms held up high she was wide open for an attack. The soldier made his way to her, she just stood there. Dietrich noticed and tightened up the strings to get Mia angry or something but she wouldn't react, that's when he noticed it, Mia had given up. She had no intention in fighting back.

*Rome

"Is everything alright Virginia?" asked Lady Caterina

Virginia was pouring her some tea when she stopped. There was a sudden pain in her chest.

"I have a bad feeling that is all your Excellency."

"Does it regard Mia?"

Virginia nodded.

"We are doing the best we can, but there are very thorough in hiding their presence."

Virginia bowed and left the room, she had been spending her time at the rose garden.

*Flashback…

"This is so nice, I've never been in a place so beautiful… so alive."

Virginia watched as Mia walked and twirled around in the rose garden. Ever since they left the Orden, Mia seemed much more alive. Her blue eyes sparkled and she seemed so much younger, her facial features were softer. The mask she wore was now gone.

"My lady… why didn't you didn't tell me about your family?"

Mia stopped. She looked up to the sky, the wind blowing through her hair.

"Because I don't want to remember that night anymore. I died along with my family that night, Isaak gave me life, I thought nothing could go wrong… he killed me as well. This is my third chance at happiness… I don't ever want to remember the past."

The sun made her midnight blue hair shine as it swayed in the wind. She was wearing a simple white dress. It was Sunday. Mia had decided to take a break from her uniform.

"… you reminded me of my mother."

Virginia looked up at her.

"That night… when Isaak summoned you, I thought that Isaak had saved my mother. But I knew right away it wasn't her, but I thank you Virginia."

Mia turned to her. Virginia saw unshed tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for being there for me, you're the closest thing I have to a mother. Thank you."

For a slight second Virginia thought that Mia's eyes had changed to a green color, maybe it was her vision. Or was Mia activating her power? She didn't want to point it out but Mia's power activates with her emotions, when she's training it takes her a lot more time to activate her power because she's not emotionally powering her powers. Virginia smiled at Mia.

"My lady, I see you as a daughter and I will always be there for you no matter what."

Mia's tears were never shed that day, nor did she ever shed a single tear afterwards.

*3 months have passed

Father Wordsworth, Father Abel, Sister Esther were all in Lady Caterina's study.

"I am afraid we are going to have to put a halt on Mia's rescue mission."

"Your Excellency?"

Three months had passed since Mia's disappearance, the AX members had been busy with Archbishop Alfonso d'Este little stunt in destroying the Vatican. They found out about Alfonso being in league with the Orden and had contact with Isaak when he threatened Lady Caterina, but nothing else was discovered about Mia. It seemed as Mia wasn't even in the Orden, perhaps…

"There is a possibility that Mia…"

"Your Excellency you're not suggesting that Mia is…" Esther couldn't finish.

"Isaak never revealed to me any specific information on Mia." said Lady Caterina

"But still that shouldn't be a reason for such a thought Lady Caterina." said Abel

"I know that you haven't given up Abel, but it's been 3 months. What can the Orden possible want with Mia? She was just a maid, there is the relationship between her and Isaak to consider but he tried to kill her before."

"Perhaps the Orden put some things on Mia's uniform that could tell them about the AX unit without Mia knowing, they probably got what they wanted and collected her." said Father Wordsworth

"If so the Orden can't possibly let her go." said Lady Caterina

"What are we to do your Excellency?" asked Esther

"… I have a feeling that Mia… perhaps is no longer with us."

Abel, Wordsworth and Esther all stared at Lady Caterina. In Mia's absence the only thing they were able to recover was Virginia's rosary that she had given to Mia before she left to Barcelona.

Virginia was in the room she shared with Mia. There she sat on the chair where she looked after Mia when she was in her coma. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she held the rosary tightly against her chest, they had tested the rosary for any traces of blood. Of course they didn't tell Virginia but she knew, they had found slight traces of blood. She had also had a hint because whenever she would ask about their findings they wouldn't give her a straight answer, she had to face the truth. Mia was gone.

"Forgive me."


End file.
